


Welcome to Your New Life

by madeonline



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Dream, Bippity boppity boutique, Chershire Cat, Disney, Disney Characters - Freeform, Disney World & Disneyland, I changed the name of the main character since it was me, I may continue this concept, Kingdom Heart 2 World, Princesses, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author is also very tired but needed to get this off their mind, The mad hatter - Freeform, Unknown land, brielle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeonline/pseuds/madeonline
Summary: Everything I have written here was based on a dream I had approximately 16 hours prior to posting. The dream has bothered me the entire day and given me an unknown sense of dread. I needed closure so I have written down the adventure I had through my own mind.





	Welcome to Your New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I have written here was based on a dream I had approximately 16 hours prior to posting. The dream has bothered me the entire day and given me an unknown sense of dread. I needed closure so I have written down the adventure I had through my own mind.

There are many things about Disney the general public knows nothing about. There is an underground tunnel system only open to employees right under your feet at all times. There is an old rotary phone with a secret conversation on the other side. There is an abandoned water park they never tore down with vines and moss growing everywhere. But all of those you can learn about if you search “Disney World Secrets” on Google. You will never learn about the secret I found.

 

The Bippity Boppity Boutique is a hair salon inside Disney World where little girls go to get their hair styled like their favorite Disney Princess. On my most recent trip to Disney, I took my little sister, Brielle, and mom there so Brielle could get her hair styled like Belle. I was surprised to see the salon completely empty except for one worker. He was dressed like the live action version of the Mad Hatter.

 

“Welcome, ladies. How may I help you?” He greeted.

 

“Hi! My little sister wanted to get her hair styled.” I responded.

 

“And what is the little princess’s name?” He asked, stooping down to look at her.

 

“My name is Brielle!” She chirped. Her Belle dress we bought her yesterday bounced when she talked.

 

“Hello, Princess Brielle,” He stood up from the floor, “I am at your service.” He bowed so low, his head nearly touched the ground. The curls of his hair tickled Brielle’s nose as he stood again and she giggled. He offered her his hand. She looked at me and smiled. She took his hand in her’s and he led her to the first station. As he talked with Brielle about what she wanted, I turned to talk to my mom.

 

“I’m so glad we could do this for her, you know?” I said.

 

“I am too. I wonder why there aren’t more people in here.” She responded.

 

“I’m not sure…” I furrowed my brow. So many things about this salon seem off compared to the rest of the park. Out there, there were couples and families walking everywhere. In here, there were three people and one was the worker. Out there, you could tell the cast members were in costume. In here, the Mad Hatter look so real, not even like Johnny Depp. Like he stepped out of the movie just to work here in Disney World. Where were the other patrons? Where were the other workers? There weren’t even any supervisors.

 

“Ali! Ali! Look!” I was torn from my thoughts by Brielle’s sweet voice. The Mad Hatter was done styling her hair and she looked exactly like Belle. For a lack of better words, she looked precious.

 

“Brielle!” I beamed, “Look at you! Your outside matches the inside. You look like the princess you’ve always been!” I walked up to her, bouncing a little on the way, and kneeled in front of her, “Do you want to go find yourself a prince?”

 

“Yeah!” She cheered.

 

“Would either of you ladies like to get your hair styled too?” The worker asked. I pondered the offer for a while. I had an undercut pixie hairstyle which you couldn’t do much with. 

 

“I’m okay,” Mom answered, “Ali?”

 

“I’m okay too. My hair’s too short anyway,” I ruffled my hair a little, “But do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

 

The worker smiled, “Why, of course,” He pointed me down a hall in the back of the salon and gave a few directions. I thanked him and walked towards the hallway, trying to remember the way.

 

“Ok, so left, left… no that’s not right,” I whispered to myself. I found myself distracted by the worker in the salon. His smile from before seemed too sly, too smug like he knew something or had a plan and needed someone to carry it out and the only way he was going to get said person was to trap them. The entire time, I felt like I was being led into that trap but I couldn’t find my way out.  The hallway stretched further and further inwards, so far I could’ve sworn there was a whole rest of the park behind it. Further and further in I walked until I reached a dead end. At the end of the hall was a bright blue curtain hanging on a golden rod. A strange force beckoned me closer. I reached for the edge of the curtain and swept it to the side. 

 

On the other side of the curtain was a grand hallway, one much longer than the one I currently stood in. Its tall ceiling reminded me of the Disney castle in Kingdom Heart’s 2. I walked into it, wanting to explore further. As soon as I took my first step in, I heard a voice.

 

“So, you’ve finally made it.”

 

I looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the voice. There was no one around.

 

“Why are you looking around? I’m right here.” The disembodied voice chimed.

 

“Who are you? Where are you?” I was frightened. The voice was too clear to come from any speakers. I became even more frightened when a large, toothy grin appeared in front of me with no head or body around it. It seemed so familiar.

 

“You are nothing like I imagined you to look,” The mouth moved and the rest of its body appeared around it. My heart was racing and I stumbled backward. The curtain behind be had disappeared and I fell onto a solid wall. Floating in front of me was the Cheshire Cat.

 

“Why are you afraid? Never seen a floating cat before?” He purred.

 

“Obviously not!” I responded, eye wide and barely breathing. I felt around the wall behind me, trying to find the curtain I walked through not a minute prior. All I felt was a smooth wall. I looked at the wall and found no evidence of a curtain or other hallway ever being there.

 

“Why are you looking back? You’re not headed that way.” The cat chimed again.

 

“I don’t even know where I am! How would I know where I was headed?” Footsteps echoed down the hall in front of me. From behind the Cheshire Cat walked another character.

 

It was the Mad Hatter.

 

“You! You’re the one from the Salon! Where am I? And you for that matter?” I pointed at him and glanced around the hallway. 

 

“Don’t fret, dear. We’re not going to harm you. You are in a place characters stay when we aren’t, shall we say, working.” He offered his hand to me, the same way he offered it to Brielle. 

 

Brielle…

 

“Where is my mom?! Where is Brielle?!” I yelled, “What have you done with them?!”

 

“Your mother and the young princess are still in the park. But do not worry. To them, you never existed.”

 

“Never existed? What did you do to them?!”

 

“Please stop yelling, dear. I’ve done nothing to them. If anything, it was you. When you walked through the doorway into this world, your existence was erased from the minds of everyone who knew you. Your contributions have remained, however.” The Hatter explained.

 

“I’ve… what? None of this is making any sense.” I whispered.

 

“I know, Princess. It’s very confusing when you first get here. But you’ll get used to it.” His hand remained extended. I left it there. I was offended by his statement. My entire life was ripped from me and according to everyone I ever knew, I never existed and he treats it like a casual event.

 

“What do you mean ‘you’ll get used to it’? If you didn’t know, I have nothing now.”

 

“You don’t have nothing. You have us. And soon, you’ll have more.” Cheshire purred.

 

“Yes, they must be creating a new Princess,” Hatter commented.

 

“A new princess? What does that have to do with me being here?”

 

“Walk with us, then we’ll explain,” Hatter offered. I looked at his hand, still extended, and finally took it. He helped me stand and we walked down the hallway.

 

“You see,” he started, “There used to be one way a new character came here. When a character is created, they appear here as they would appear out there. Everyone already residing here gains a notice a new person has arrived and it ends there. The more energetic types will search through the ground looking for the new arrival but most meet them eventually by walking around or minding their own business. However, there is now a second way a new character comes here.”

 

“When the character is created out in their world, if there is a person with an exact resemblance to the character, that person will be transported here, whether through their sleep or through somewhere in the park as you did. Unfortunately, there is a downside to that method. As you’ve already seen, your existence was erased from the minds of everyone who knew you.”

 

“I never asked for this,” I whispered.

 

“Excuse me?” Hatter asked.

 

“I said, I never asked for this! What did I do to be chosen as a character here? Why do I have to be ripped away from everyone I loved? Why did it have to be me?” I started to cry. I didn’t want to, but I did.

 

“I’m sorry. I have no answer to this. The most comfort I can give you is your loved ones are still happy and safe. Nothing will happen to them as a result of you being here.” I tried to take his words as consolidation. Brielle is safe. Mom is safe. But I’m here.

 

“Let me guess, I’m stuck here.” I murmured.

 

“Yes. But please, do not see this as a downside. The castle and grounds are wonderful places. We will make sure you fit right at home.” I looked up at him, silent tears still streaming down my face. He placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to console me. I submitted to this world.

 

“Okay. There’s nothing I can do to go back anyway.” I stated. I wiped the tears from my face and dried my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire Cat. 

 

“Show me to my new life.”


End file.
